Card readers mounted to circuit boards are used in many electronic devices to provide various capabilities. The size of the card reader depends upon the dimension of the card that contains the stored information. With the increased interested in miniaturizing electronic devices, such as for example, cellular Telephones, pagers, toys and the like, there is need to decreased the amount of space required for the circuit board. In addition to the board space required for the card reader, space is also required to mount various electronic components, such as resistors, capacitors and the like, that also occupy space on the board. It is desirable therefore to provide a card reader that helps to minimize the size of the circuit board used in the electronic apparatus.